Accidentally in Love
by The Weirdo Next Door
Summary: Percy Jackson is the son of the CEO of Underwater Sails Corp. However, what happens when he is forced into a marriage with Annabeth Chase, an aspiring novelist and architect? Will love blossom between the two? Follow their journey through jealousy, love, and hate.
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY P.O.V.**

"You what?!" I yelled, frustrated at my dad. Again.

"Imighthavesomehowlostabetandnowyouhavetomarrytheperson'sdaughter?" My dad, whose name was Poseidon. Yes, the CEO of Underwater Sails Corp. And yes, I'm Perseus Jackson. Currently, I am trying not to blow up in front of my dad's face.

"DAD!" I screamed. "HOW?! WHAT?!"

"Sorry?" He couldn't look at me. Instead, he found interest in his shiny black shoes.

"I told you that you sucked at gambling games!"

"So you're not mad?" He asked hopefully.

I just had to face palm at that question. I mean, he literally is forcing me into marriage because of some stupid bet and he's asking if I'm mad?

"Oh," I say, deciding to get back at him. "I forgot. You have to be the one that tells Rachel and mom."

I could help but smirk at my comment. I mean, let me explain. Rachel has a major crush on me. She would literally call the house every hour to ask if I was there. My dad, who got really fed up with her made me "date" her. And my mom is so overprotective of me. Sure, my parents split but they're on cool terms. Except after this upcoming conversation.

"M-m-e?" He visibly paled. "Oh, hahaha y-y-y-o-o-u don't, haha, mean it right?"

"Of course I do!" I say. "You basically forced me into this marriage and you want _me_ to tell my mom?"

"You have a point," he mumbled.

"Of course I do." I say. "And is there _anything_ else that I need to know?"

"Um," my dad muttered. "If you don't mind, we're gonna visit her?"

"Dad!" I groan. "You're horrible."

"I know!" He grinned cheekily.

The next thing I know,I was pushed out of the office and whisked into a dark car and driven to Starbucks with my dad. Apparently this girl's name was Annabeth. Kinda weird.

"Alright son," he patted me on his back. "Ready?"

"Nope."

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that."

"You should."

As we walked in, everyone turned to stare at me. And you must be thinking that it's fun and amazing to have women swoon at you. But, honestly, it's not. It's annoying!

"Aha!" My dad shouts happily. "There she is!"

I turn to see the back of a woman. She had curly blonde hair that was braided and a pale blue sundress and intricate sandals.

Ask I slide into the seat next to her, I notice her eyes. They were stormy gray. And she was seriously beautiful. I mean, she was tan and had long lashes.

"Hello!" And she was energetic. In her hands was a architect textbook. Oh...She's smart too!

"Hey," I say, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Hi Annabeth!" My dad was bouncing up and down in his seat. "How are you!" Guess my dad really likes her.

"I'm great!" She responds. He voice is seriously beautiful. "How are you..Percy?"

"Perfectly fine!"

We exchanged numbers and agreed on a date to go on a date. (My dad. Not me.)

"Alright," Annabeth said, looking at her watch. "I really have to go, but thank you!"

"My pleasure!" I smiled.

Annabeth gave a small wave and left.

"DAD!" I yelled once we got in the car. "DID YOU HAVE TO EMBARRASS ME AND MAKE ME GO ON A DATE?!"  
"I'm sorry!" He stated. "Jeez."

"I MET HER LIKE 30 MINUTES AGO!" I yelled. "AND HAVE FUN TELLING MOM AND RACHEL!"

"Snap." He cursed under his breath as we pulled out of the parking lot.

I drifted off to sleep, knowing that it would be at least a good hour before we got back to our house.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

Ugh...

What should I wear?! I mean, I don't wanna look like a wannabe or be to suggestive or ugh.. You know what... Let me just text Silena.

 **I need help ASAP**

 **~Annabeth**

 _Why?! The great and mighty Annabeth needs help?_

 _~Silena_

 **Shut up! But srsly! I'm going on a date...**

 **~Annabeth**

 _Srsly?! WITH WHO?_

 _~Silena_

 **Percy Jackson...**

 **~Annabeth**

 _OMG! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!_

 _~Silena_

I sighed. Silena is so caring and understandable but when it comes to boys, makeup, love, and crap like that, she's crazy.

~LINEBREAK~

"So," Silena urged. "How did you get yourself a date with Mr. Hottie?"

"Um.. luck?" I say. I was too scared to say the truth.

"Yup."

Silena went through my whole wardrobe throwing clothes everywhere. She finally decided on an oversized shirt that was black with these really cute flowers on them. She gave me this shorts that had a lace lining at the bottom and chevron converses. They make those? I never remembered even buying them. I sighed.

"Can I do your hair hair?" Silena practically squeals.

"Fine," I say hesitating.

She decided on a messy fishtail braid. Which was horrible because I have to straighten most of my hair first and then leave a few curls and have Silena pull on my hair. I swear, this girl is gonna be the death of me one day. She then applied light makeup on me. Lip gloss, blush, and a bit of mascara. When she finally gave me the mirror, I had to admit. I was awed. Silena could really transform someone.

"Thanks Silena!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Any time!" She winked. "Have fun on your date!"

"I hate him," I mumbled. I mean, I was practically forced to marry this guy. Though I have to admit. He was hot with her ruffled and untamable black hair and sea green eyes.

I walk out of the house and went to my car. It was a plain grey Honda. Nothing special. You're probably wondering. Annabeth! You're rich! With your dad being the CEO of the Chase Foundation. But I hate the attention. Like, they all know that Frederick Chase has a daughter name Annabeth Chase but they have about...five images of me throughout my whole life. Probably because my dad remarried and my step-mom, Helen, hated me. And so they sent me to this private boarding school.

As I walk into Starbucks and takes a sit next to Percy, I realize the discomfort.

"Hey.." I say awkwardly.

"Hey yourself." Fine. We're gonna be like that.

"What you getting?"

"I don't know."

"You're seriously annoying," I say, already fed up. "Like, just order!"

"Fine," he said, clearly having fun watching me fume. "I'll get.. a coffee decaf."

"What?!"

"I...want...a...coffee...without...coffee...dear..." He smirked and I seriously wanted to slap him.

"Ugh!" I yell. "Let's just leave. Walk in the park or something."

"Fine." He got up and put his sunglasses up. "Let's go."

We started walking around the neighborhood just talking and joking. (A lot of sarcasm with involved.) I learned that his dad was getting grilled by his mom right now. And I felt a twinge of jealousy. I mean, my mom couldn't care less.

"I want ice cream!" Percy screamed like a little kid. "Plwease Annabeth?" He puppy dog face was too cute.

"Fine!" I say, laughing.

"What the fuck," Percy mumbled as we went to an ice cream truck. "How do they not have blueberry?"

"He wants a chocolate and vanilla swirl with chocolate dip," I say for him.

"Here you go!" The ice cream truck guy winked at me while giving him the ice cream cone.

"Hey!" Percy says. "She's my girlfriend!"

I just look down. Percy steered me away and found a bench at the park where we resumed talking about ourselves.

Maybe Percy isn't that bad after all.

* * *

 **Alright...Thank you guys for reading this! Please review. It would mean the world to me! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY P.O.V.**

Honestly, this forced marriage crap is seriously getting into me. I mean...We aren't really expected to get married so soon but were expected to get married. I mean. Annabeth is a great friend, don't get me wrong. Well, she was. It's just, hard. I'm expected to get married because my dad lost some stupid gambling game. Rachel was crying her head off when my dad told her that we were breaking up...

And Annabeth's mad at me.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _"I wanna eat out!" I huffed._

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Percy," Annabeth said in my face. "You're all about money. Let's waste some money on this and on that!"_

 _"But we're rich!" I stated, completely baffled by her statement._

 _"So?!" Annabeth yelled. "You're so inconsiderate! There's people out there who need money! And are starving!"_

 _"You're impossible!"_

 _"You're insufferable!"_

 _"FINE!"_

 _"FINE!"_

 _"Are you on your period?!" I was curious. I mean, weren't girls supposed to be weird and annoying when their on their periods?_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"I'm just curious!"_

 _"I'm leaving," Annabeth said, taking a deep breath. "Goodnight."_

 _~FLASHBACK ENDS~  
_

So yeah..

Hey! It wasn't my fault!

 **POSEIDON P.O.V.**

"What are we going to do?" I asked Frederick.

"I don't know?" Frederick answered, shrugging.

"Let's ship them somewhere!" I stated, lighting up like I came up with the greatest idea ever.

"Uh.." Frederick trailed off.

"It's fine we ship them to my private summer home is Hawaii."

"Deal."


End file.
